


流放

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 万圣节贺文, 恐怖, 渎神警告, 神tm小童话, 谜之中世纪AU, 骚得恐怖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“拯救世界”的故事





	流放

**Author's Note:**

> 渎神啊渎神啊渎神啊
> 
> 其实我肯定不会瞎搞，相信我【】
> 
> 从看完The Nun那天我就想搞了
> 
> 这只是个车，剧情什么的请稍等【】
> 
> 都是有说法的，芮芮又不是无脑xx，开罗又不是btxx狂

 

 

夜已经很深了，但少女还没有睡下。相反，她正对着镜子整理着自己的衣着——扯平黑色的裙䙓，拉正白色的肩领。啊，还有头纱，也被调整到合适的位置。一切都收拾妥当，少女便准备离开自己的卧室。临走前，她熄灭了房间里所有的蜡烛，随着木门吱呀一声地合上，留在桌子上的玫瑰念珠也一同被关进了黑暗。

 

紧接着，鞋跟敲击地面的声音就回荡在了整个走廊里。可都这么晚了，这位年轻的修女打扮整齐，到底是要去往哪里呢？她只是低垂着面庞，步伐从容地穿过几乎大半个修道院。终于，女孩的黑色小皮鞋停在了另一扇门前。咚咚两下敲门声后，她没有等待回应，而是直接扭动把手走了进去。房间里坐着一位高大的黑发男人，象征着神父身份的上衣和衬衫被解开了三颗纽扣，健硕的胸肌正毫无遮拦地起伏着。少女倒是因为眼前的景象红了双颊，眼神却是直直地对上了那个男人的。她忽然弯下了腰，捏起自己长及脚踝的裙角，然后缓缓起身，一点点将它掀到腰部以上。首先是纤细的脚踝，它们和修女匀称的双腿一起包裹在黑色的丝质长筒袜里……哦不，那是一双吊带袜，被扣在了同样是黑色的吊袜带上，精致的蕾丝贴着她的腰腹环绕一周，而这正下方，是少女被稀疏毛发半遮半掩的青涩下体。

 

女孩抬起了脸，再一次认真地看向他漆黑的双眸，语气纯真又无辜：“Father，我有罪。”

 

也对，偌大的修道院就只住着她，还有神父——Ben Solo。“我当然知道，Sister Rey。”Ben似笑非笑地叫了她的名字，并且命令道，“到我身边来……提着你的裙䙓，不许放下。”

 

Rey抿了抿嘴唇，还是听话地照做了。她在男人灼热的目光下一步步走上前去，丝袜摩擦的声响和自己粗重的喘息混在一起。还剩不到半米，Ben却搂住她的腰将她一把揽过，让她摔入他的怀里，坐在他的大腿上。“不过，我想先让你自己说说，你觉得自己有什么罪。”他的另一只手抚上Rey的大腿，而少女竟红着脸主动地打开了双腿：“是、是色欲……”

 

但男人的手并没有伸去她的腿间。他依旧只抚摸着那段裸露在外的滑腻肌肤，同时漫不经心地指责着：“显然不止。深更半夜随意闯入我的房间，现在又一句话都不说就张开大腿等我服务——很傲慢啊。”说完，他貌似又突然想到了什么，搭在她腰上的手也随之下移，隔着布料轻轻的揉捏富有弹性的臀瓣：“我们先一项一项说完，最后我会帮你清除罪恶的。只是那之前，不乖的女孩还是得接受惩罚。”看到Rey顺从地点了点头，Ben满意地亲了一下她眼角：“现在，脱掉你的头纱，然后在我面前站好。我希望看到你可爱的乳尖，你知道自己应该把衣服掀到什么位置，Sister。”

 

神圣的职称在此刻变得羞耻，可她竟觉得更加兴奋着迷。

 

少女起身在他身前站稳，双手捏着裙摆缓缓地继续上提，直到前边的衣料全部堆在她的胸口，暴露出雪白的乳肉和上边的青涩乳首。“我就知道你没有穿束胸，坏孩子。”Ben轻笑着伸出一只手，轻握住其中一只娇小的乳峰，揉捏几下后，又动用指尖夹住粉色的乳珠，揉拧把玩。胸前挑逗让她的呼吸更加粗重，喘息中已经隐隐约约夹杂了嘤咛。但男人始终只照顾那一颗，被冷落的则很是难耐。Rey忍不住稍稍扭转身体，暗示自己的另一边也想要被爱抚。

 

“怎么，另一颗嫉妒了吗？”Ben调笑道，却还是没有给予实质的安慰，“也难怪，正在被溺爱的这个已经成熟为了深色。桃红也很适合你啊。”

 

“Father，求你……求求你也摸摸这边……一起……”Rey不知道自己都说了什么，但那一定是她渴求的。

 

“一起成熟……真是个不错的主意啊。”他终于抬起了另一只手，玩弄起一直求而不得那只乳尖，“你应该早点告诉我啊。”

 

两边终于同时得到了抚慰，Rey发出了满足的长叹。这一个，也成熟了……哈……

 

但很快她就发现，这份满足是暂时的。快感在乳峰上的两个点被转化为电流，顺着腰腹一路蹿到腿间，让她下意识想要夹紧大腿，试图捕捉住那道火花。却被看出她意图的神父喝止了：“不许夹着腿磨蹭。听话，分开。”

 

少女十分委屈，但对上他闪着危险光芒的双眼，她还是颤抖着叉开双腿——其实更重要的是，Ben还忽然稍微用力扯了扯她的乳尖，以示威胁。“那里是今天的重点，是你所有罪恶的源泉，需要我来仔细料理，知道吗？”他松开了两颗红肿的珠粒，一只手扣着她的腰让她又一次坐回自己的腿上，另一只手则覆上女孩的小腹，轻轻按揉了一下，“而这里，我也会好好地清洗一番。”

 

“是、是，Father。请你帮我洗净罪恶……”Rey还掀着自己修女服，望向男人的目光充满期待。

 

“那得看你待会儿是否足够虔诚和努力了。”他的手滑进了女孩的腿间，稀疏的绒毛看上去无比清纯，“首先我要检查清楚，你的罪孽到底有多深重。”

 

指尖首先抚摸的是娇嫩的花瓣。它们轻合着试图封存住泛滥的爱液，却在Ben的指腹勾起时被分开，滑腻的液体顺势流向紧闭的入口，但那里还并不着急。“流这么多口水……你可真是太馋了。”他将粘液涂满Rey的整个下身，就着湿黏的触感继续勾画女孩这处唇瓣的形状，“到底想暴食些什么呢？”

 

忽然，Rey惊叫出甜腻的一声——男人的两根手指正夹着一颗已经快撑出表皮的肉粒，肆意地揉拧。她随着Ben的动作不住地在他腿上颤抖，眯着眼的娇嗔一会儿是求他停手，一会儿又是让他继续。但这一切，神父都自有安排——此刻，他认为时机已经成熟了，便无情地停止了挑逗：“你要知道，这是为了打开这扇通往罪行的门扉，可不能任性啊。”说着，他戳了戳已经微微张开一个小孔的入口，然后蘸取一些汁液，探进了中指的指尖。一圈光滑的肌肉轻轻吸吮着他的指节，Ben没有急着深入，而是小心地旋转那根手指，并施力按揉，帮助这里渐渐放松。

 

“一定要非常仔细。虽说是要因为它包庇罪恶而责罚它，但我也不能随意伤到你……”于是，在他万分细致的扩张下，Rey不算困难地接纳他的两根手指。这样一来，Ben的动作就会方便很多。他在女孩的内壁四处按压摸索，声称是在寻找藏匿着的其他罪行。忽然，一小块凸起引起了神父的主意——它在少女的前壁上，有点粗糙，带着探究按压一下后，Rey就会发出好听的呻吟。男人就这么有节奏地抠弄着那个凸点，不管少女如何瘫在他的怀里娇喘，他都不快不慢不轻不重，只是一下接一下地勾着手指，力道均匀地一遍遍抚过那里。

 

“Father、Father……哈……有什么东西要来了……哈……是罪孽吗？”Rey已经完全软了身子，无力的双臂也没办法继续提起自己的裙摆。厚实的黑色布料遮挡住了正在被他调教的下半身，这让Ben很不满：“是的，是罪孽要跑出来作祟。那么你放下衣裙，是为了窝藏它吗？回答我。”与此同时，他终于用了些力气，重重地刮了那个敏感点一次。女孩便立刻带着哭腔尖叫着“不是”，但也只能尽力将衣服拉到腰上——她实在是酥软到抬不起手了。

 

幸好，神父也不再强求，而是寻找着别的解决方案：“乖，你知道的，在进行净化时不能脱下修女服。这样吧，把肩领也脱掉，解开几颗扣子。聪明的女孩知道要把什么露在外边。”

 

她知道。于是，在洁白的肩衣也落在他们的腿间后，Rey眼神游移地解开了几粒衣扣，拽了拽衣领，让碍事的布料滑落过圆润的肩头和精致的锁骨，最后擦过更加艳丽了的乳尖，露出了滑嫩的胸部。当然，做完这一切，她不忘继续撩起自己的裙子。

 

“很好，”Ben奖励了一个蜻蜓点水的轻吻给她的嘴唇，“接下来，我要你看着我的眼睛，告诉我你的每一个感受。我说的是每一个，都必须看着我说出来，明白了吗？”

 

少女抿着嘴嗯了一声，随后便跌进了神父眼中的寒潭——落入其中才会发现，那里边其实是一片火海。她轻哼着说很舒服，她喘息着说有东西要来了，她呻吟着说身体在痉挛，她尖叫着说自己好像在向外推挤着什么，她哭喊着说交不出更多了、那是全部了。

 

Ben愉悦地看着女孩还滴着清液的下体，体会着她的甘泉渗过裤子沾湿他的大腿。她的身体实在太敏感了，随便就能这么剧烈地高潮——就连落在地上的肩衣也被浸透了一大块。这真是太美妙了。这么想着，他就把Rey抱着放倒在了床边，让她仰躺着，自己则站在她的腿间，握着少女的脚踝将她修长而匀称的双腿分开。“我差不多查清楚了，你的罪行是怎样的深重，”他的目光锁定着Rey失神的双眼，然后别过头深情的舔吻了一下她被丝袜包裹着的脚踝，“现在，我要惩罚你了。”

 

说完，他便解开了裤子，扶着自己抵住了还在微微张合的娇嫩入口。他先用顶部在那周边不紧不慢地研磨了一圈，等庞然大物恐吓着娇花淌出更多蜜液后，才缓缓地挤了进去。不行，太过湿热，也太过紧致了。Ben立刻低头看向Rey，却发现她正迷离地咬着自己的手指，表情倒没有多痛苦。的确能感觉到，先前的准备让原本会十分僵硬紧绷的内壁放松了不少，它现在软软的，正跳动着开始尝试抱紧入侵的异物。男人觉得自己大概是可以继续挺进的，并且也这么做了。身下的人就随着他的深入不断哼叫——刚刚一直被调戏的凸起被紧紧压迫着摩擦，这令她很是舒爽；可神父还在不停地探索自己的深度，她真的有些惧怕。

 

这时，两人都轻哼了一声——到底了，都到底了。果然，他们的身体最合适了。

 

“做好准备了吗，跌入罪恶的孩子？”神父低下头咬了她的下唇，粗重的呼吸吹拂在修女早已染上情欲的双颊，“犯下罪行的地方必须要被用力地鞭笞。”

 

Rey突然环住了男人的脖子，用气音在他耳边低喃：“我准备好了，我愿接受一切苛责。”

 

话音刚落，Ben就开始了抽动。不知到是心软有所顾忌，还是故意吊起女孩的胃口，他的动作过分温柔了。缓慢细致地碾过她身体里的每一处，再轻轻碰上最深处的软肉，接着依旧缓缓地抽出，棱角温和地挑过急需被大力碾压的凸点——一切的一切都让Rey急躁难耐。她的双腿用力地夹着他的腰腹，甚至主动收紧跳动的内壁——尽管它已经被几乎撑到了极限——仿佛这样就能缓解体内的欲望。可这都是徒劳，男人还是不为所动，从容不迫地细细品味着她的身子。

 

少女终于经受不住欲火的烧灼了，她暴起咬了Ben一口，就在他的颈窝附近，深深的牙印很快变成了淤青。

 

“嘶……真使劲啊，”他竟并不生气，但那个耐人寻味的表情怎么看怎么恶劣，“这么愤怒吗？怎么，对我的惩罚心生不满？”

 

“Father……你不是说要用力鞭笞那里吗？你没有用力啊……嗯？你怎么还停下了？”Rey看着神父，满眼的不解和焦躁。

 

“所以我才说这是惩罚。”然而，他却突然开始凶狠地摆动腰部。与刚刚的轻柔完全不同，他现在毫无顾忌地狠狠抽动，攻击着所有的致命弱点。

 

Rey立刻失去了言语能力，爆发出的哭叫和呻吟是她仅剩的声音。现在，她如愿以偿地得到了“用力鞭笞”，可接下来呢？她并不觉得自己可以承受到它结束，快感正在迅速地将她淹没，她终会窒息，最后溺毙在无尽的情潮当中。太恐怖了，她明明才高潮完没多久，怎么现在感觉又要再来一次了？身体紧紧地吸附在男人的身上，柔嫩的软肉被迫一次次地亲吻他，并且渐渐可以吞下他……有几块地方仿佛就应该用来承受顶弄，奇异的舒适感令她头皮发麻。天啊，这个比手指不知道要好多少倍。真喜欢，还想要更多……啊，就快要……快要……

 

“还想要吗？”即将接触顶点的情潮突然下落，Rey睁开眼睛便看到了勾着嘴角的Ben，“但是惩罚结束了，贪婪的小修女。”

 

“不……求你了，Father，我、我就差一点点了……”少女可怜兮兮地乞求着，可他似乎是下定了决心，只是欣赏着她湿漉漉的双眼，却不答复。顺便，他还制住了Rey想要抚摸她自己的手。

 

女孩已经快急哭了。所以当她听到了男人那句“惩罚结束，自省开始”，便欣喜地配合着他的动作，将姿势转变成跪骑在他的大腿根，而Ben则坐在了床边，从后方托着她的腰身。整个过程，他一直埋在Rey的身体里，坐好后，还把她又往自己身上按了按。“开始反省吧，自己责罚沾染过罪恶的地方，”神父轻抚了几下她光洁的后背，“同时要好好忏悔，我要听到你的诚心。而我，还有别的事要忙。”

 

Rey不知道他还要干什么，但先前的几次律动，她都一言不发——一边这样惩罚自己的身体一边忏悔，简直羞耻到了极点。也因此，她得知了神父到底有什么”别的事要忙“。男人掀起了她身后的衣裙，紧接着，黏稠的空气里就传来了啪的一声，几乎同时，少女也发出了黏腻的呻吟。

 

她，刚刚，被打了屁股。

 

天，啊。

 

实话说，Ben并没有用什么力气，所以根本不疼。但很明显，令Rey无法呼吸的是那种羞耻感。

 

”我记得我说过，要听到你的忏悔，Sister Rey。“他抓揉着方才被被自己轻击的臀峰，享受着令他沉醉的绝妙手感，“在你自省的整个过程中，我都会如此辅助你。来，继续吧，不要怠惰。”

 

还沉浸在羞耻中的少女仍然沉默不语。于是，男人又了拍她的臀瓣一下，然后再次忍不住揉捏微有肉感的紧实臀肉。这之后的每一次，他都是这个流程循环。

 

而Rey也不得不一边用身下的器物顶撞自己，一边断断续续的忏悔着自己的罪行，还要承受身后挑逗一般的“鞭打”。

 

“我、我忏悔……我不该受、受欲望的蛊惑……”

 

啪。

 

“罪孽、罪孽藏匿在我的身体里……哈……”

 

啪。

 

“我背弃了……背弃了主的教诲……”

 

啪。

 

“请原谅我……啊……我一定会努力洗清罪恶……罪恶……”

 

啪。

 

……

 

啪。

 

“我……我不行了……到极限了……”

 

啪。

 

“我有罪……我有罪……哈啊……又出来了……出来了……”

 

又一次因为高潮而喷溅清液的Rey已经完全脱力，正瘫软在男人的怀里无神地喘息。Ben将她从自己身上抱起时，淫靡的声响直观地说明了两人的交合之处是多么的泥泞不堪。他将女孩在自己的床上放好，帮她脱掉被溅上白斑的黑色小皮鞋后，又欣赏了一会儿她腿间的美景——洗涤过身体深处的浓稠白液混着圣洁的初血溢出嫣红的花瓣。依依不舍地挪开眼睛后，他又向快要陷入昏睡的少女索要了一个深吻，脸上的神情是某种令人毛骨悚然的深情。

 

事实上，我的小姑娘只有一条罪行，那就是：也没守住自己的心。

 

 

 

 


End file.
